


Sunlight

by PyreWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, blown out powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites
Summary: Kara blew out her powers for the first time since she started dating Lena. So Lena approaches the situation more as a girlfriend and less as a scientist.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 206





	Sunlight

It was the first time Kara had blown out her powers since she and Lena had started dating a few months earlier. Heck, it was the first time since she had finally told Lena that she was Supergirl. It wasn't the first time Kara had blown out her powers since Lena had moved to National City, but all the previous times Lena had been looking at the situation from the view of a scientist. Trying to figure out possible ways to improve the sun bed's efficiency or other tech-based solutions. Now she was dealing with it as a concerned girlfriend.

“So you just need to take some time off and get lots of sun right?” Lena said over breakfast the morning after Kara was released to go home from the DEO.

“Pretty much. Just takes time to recharge my batteries.” Kara shrugged between mouthfuls of pancakes.

“Ok,” Lena said and Kara watched a familiar look fall over Lena's face that said she was brainstorming something.

Kara didn't find out what until later that afternoon. She had been moving from one comfy spot under a window with direct sunlight to the next as the sun moved like a cat all day. She stretched, blinking her eyes open as she felt the sunlight moving away from her to find Lena standing over her in a pair of Kara's cutoff shorts and a tank top.

“Ok. So the more sun you get the quicker you'll recharge, correct?” Lena said.

“Yeah. More or less.”

“The balcony gets direct sunlight from now until sunset. I have something for you to wear that should help. It's on the bed. So go get changed and meet me out here.” Lena said as she pulled open the sliding glass door.

Kara hopped up and jogged to the bedroom. She stopped short when she didn't see anything on the bed. She looked around the sides and under the bed. She checked under the blankets, then in the bathroom just in case. All turning up nothing. She went back out to the balcony still glancing around for what Lena had made for her.

“Lena? Where did you say it was?” Kara stuck her head out the door.

“On the bed. I said what you should wear to help you get more sun is on the bed.” Lena said without looking up from the magazine she was reading.

“I looked but there's nothing there,” Kara said, still confused.

Lena finally looked up at Kara, cocked an eyebrow, and smiled.

Kara stood there, not quite looking at Lena, lost in thought trying to figure out if this was one of those human things she still got wrong from time to time even all these years later. Right up until she was hit in the face with Lena's tanktop.

“Oh.” Kara started to blush, before quickly shedding her clothes.


End file.
